Hilang Ingatan Selama 2 Tahun
by Naru Mizudo
Summary: " Sebagai ganti mendapat ingatannya dulu , kini Hinata kehilangan ingatannya selama 2 tahun lamanya mampukah Naruto bisa mengambalikan ingatannya yg dulu' penasaran Baca deh!
1. Chapter 1

Hilang Ingatan Selama 2 Tahun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author : Naru Mizudo

Warning : OOC , Mrs. Typo(s) , gaje , abal dll

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

" Sebagai ganti mendapat ingatannya dulu , kini Hinata kehilangan ingatannya selama 2 tahun lamanya mampukah Naruto bisa mengambalikan ingatannya yg dulu?'' penasaran Baca deh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading -

.

.

.

Rencana Naruto dan teman2 nya akan menjenguk hinata sakit di Hospital Konoha .

Kenapa hinata sakit?

-Flashback-

"Hinata kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya naruto

"ehmm.. Gomenasai n-naruto kun aku mau membeli sesuatu d-dulu hanya sebentar saja kok n-naruto kun tunggu disini sebentar ya '' jawab hinata lalu tersenyum, setelah itu dia pergi ke sebuah kedai membeli ramen untuk naruto tetapi tiba-tiba saat Hinata menyebrang ..

- *CKIITT* *BRAKK*

Hinata pun tertabrak mobil dan -setelah itu semua org pun mengerumuni Hinata

"Hinata kenapa lama sekali ya?'' batin naruto , karena penasaran naruto pun menyusul Hinata , tapi setelah itu naruto kaget kenapa banyak orang2 yang mengerumuni depan kedai ramen ichiraku , penasaran naruto pun berlari untuk melihat , setelah itu betapa kagetnya yg dilihat adalah Hinata yang dikeremuni orang-orang , dikepala dan tangannya berlumuran darah

"GREB"

"-Hinata! Hinataa! Apa yang terjadi padamu! Knp semua ini bisa terjadi?'' Teriak Naruto histeris sambil memeluk hinata

Tapi sayang tak ada respon dari karena Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri

Setelah itu Naruto membawa Hinata kerumah sakit konoha , dan sejak 2 tahun lamanya hinata dia nyatan ingatannya hilang.. Naruto pun sedih mendengarnya dan berniat untuk menjenguknya bersama teman-temannya

-Flashback OFF-

"Kamu siapa ya?" kata hinata

Hening

Eh?

*Tik Tik Tik* -jam berjalan-

"—ka-kamu ngomong apa sih Hinata! Kamu bercanda kan masa' kamu enggak ingat sama aku sih? Ini bukan waktunya bercanda deh!* kata Sakura dengan senyum agak kaget dan disertai teman-temannya

Sesaat itu Hinata melihat Naruto yg tengah tersedih melihatnya yg gara-gara kehilangan ingatannya selama 2 tahun lamanya

"Hinata.."batin sambil melihat Hinata

" Teme bisa tolong panggilkan ayah Hinata" kata Naruto

"Hn baiklah" sahut Sasuke

"Ngg.. Naruto ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura yg bingung

Sakura belum tau kalau Hinata hilang ingatan selama 2 tahun , yg dia tau hanya Hinata dulu diceritakan Naruto kalau Hinata tertabrak saat itu . sementara teman-teman naruto yg lain sudah tau hanya bersedih berharap agar Hinata kembali sembuh , sebenarnya teman-teman naruto tak mau menceritakan kepada Sakura , takut Sakura kaget kalau Hinata sahabatnya Hilang ingatan 2 tahun Lamanya ..

"Hinata.." batin Naruto kembali.

Dan saat itu mereka semua menceritakan kepada Sakura yg terjadi oleh Hinata kenapa dia bisa berubah ..

"Hinata bisa kehilangan ingatan 2 tahun ini" sedih Sakura

"Tapi Kenapa? Kenapa?" sedih Sakura

Setelah Naruto berbicara kepada Ayah Hinata tentang kecelakaan itu..

"Naruto! Hinata jadinya bagaimana?" teriak dan bertanya kepada Naruto

"Hn sudahlah sakura tenanglah" kata sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura yg sangat sedih saat itu..

"Sakura dia ngg.. katanya ayahnya Hinata kembali seperti dulu sebelum amnesia , jadi sebaiknya perhatikan kondisinya dulu.. soalnya bisa saja 2 tahun ini kembali pelan-pelan" jelas Naruto

Memang dulu hinata mempunyai penyakit Amnesia..

"Jadi artinya bi-bisa juga ingatannya tidak bisa kembali kan? kata Sakura

"Mungkin juga" jawab Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke maaf fic chapter 1 ini mungkin jelek dan sangat pendek banget yaa? Ckckc.. memang saya belum berpengalaman(?) dan gapunya waktu huaa.. *nangis* /plakk Baiklah ingin baca selanjutnya baca chapter 2 yaa Gomenasaiii Readerss! *menunduk*

Sekalian dari Author Naru yg tak berbakat ini(?) *readers : udhlah gpp kok:D*

Semoga kalian suka !

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hilang Ingatan Selama 2 Tahun Chap 2

Author : Naru Mizudo

Warning : OOC , Mrs. Typo(s) , gaje , abal dll

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Ini author update nya cepet biar enggak ada tanggungan :D ehehehe…

Dan maaf kalau ada yg salah , Gomenasaii! Nnti author usahain deh 1 hari update 4 chap langsung *plakk* Hahaha… aminn deh doain ya semoga kuat tangannya hahahha…

Yuup! Happy Reading! Cekidot!

..

.

.

" Sebagai ganti mendapat ingatannya dulu , kini Hinata kehilangan ingatannya selama 2 tahun lamanya mampukah Naruto bisa mengembalikan ingatannya yg dulu?'' penasaran Baca deh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading -

.

.

.

"Jadi artinya bi-bisa juga ingatannya tidak bisa kembali kan? kata Sakura

"Mungkin juga" jawab Naruto

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan yang keluar adalah Hinata

Ada apa ini? Knp Ramai sekali ya? Batin Hinata

"Hi-Hinata…Hinataa! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Enggak ada yang? Gimana? Dikepala misalnya!?" tanya Sakura agak sedih

Hinata tertegun .. ".."

Pfffttt~ Hinata tersenyum geli tetapi terlihat manis dan melihat temannya itu padahal itu sahabatnya sendiri

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya lututku saja y-yang lecet" Hinata tersenyum manis

"Oh iya nama kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata

Hening sejenak

"Uh.. Aku.. Akuu" saking sedihnya Sakura pun berlari

"He-Heii Sakura!" teriak Ino dan Tenten

"Ehmmm E-eto aku salah a-apa?" tanya Hinata pada Ino

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu Ino,Naruto,Sasuke dan yg lain" kata Hiashi ayah Hinata

"Baiklah Paman Hiashi tolong jaga Hinata kami pamit permisi .. Jaa Hinata besok kami kesini Lagi" pamit Naruto kepada paman Hiashi dan tak lupa juga pada Hinata orang yg dicintainya sambil tersenyum

" Ba-baiklah.. kesini lagi ya" sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

Keesokan Harinya

Hanabi,Neji,dan semua keluarga Hyuuga pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Hinata

Di Ruang Dokter

"Dokter,bagaimana keadaan anak saya Hinata? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiashi kepada Dokter Tsunade

"Tidak usah khawatir,Hinata sekarang sudah lebih baik,tapi dengan ingatannya belum terlalu kembali sepenuhnya" jawab Tsunade

"Jadi bagaimana supaya anak saya bisa ingatannya kembali lagi?"

"Cobalah untuk memberitahu keadaan atau peristiwa yang pernah dia lalui mungkin ingatannya akan kembali dengan perlahan-lahan"

"Jadi begitu , baiklah nanti saya usahakan supaya anak saya bisa kembali seperti yg dulu, terimakasih Dokter Tsunade"

" Ya.."

Hanabi pun memasuki ruangan nya neechan nya sambil membawa buah buahan yang segar untuk neechannya yg sangat dia sayang itu

"Neechan , coba lihat hanabi membawa buah buahan kesukaan neechan lhoo! Neechan mau makan tidak , nnti Hanabi kupaskan buat neechan" tawar Hanabi adik kesayangannya itu

"Iya terimakasih hanabi-chan neechan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu" sambil memeluk hanabi

Dan Hanabi memeluk kakaknya yang sangat dia sayangi itu..

"Kabar neechan bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya hanabi

" Syukurlah neechan, sudah lebih baik, Oh ya neechan punya sesuatu untukmu" jawab Hinata

dan mengambil sesuatu ditas sebelah tempat tidurnya

"Apa itu neechan?" tanya hanabi penasaran

"Itu rahasia tutup matamu dulu Hanabi-chan" sambil tersenyum jahil kepada adik kesayangannya itu

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya Bingung. dan memejamkan kedua matanya

Setelah itu Hinata pun mengeluarkan sebuah Hadiah kotak berwarna Lavender yg diberi pita berwarna biru tua keemasan seperti itulah..

"Sekarang buka matamu Hanabi-chan!" kata Hinata

Hanabi pun membuka kedua matanya dan terkejutnya dia

"ne-neechan apa itu?" tanya Hanabi

"Ehmm.. Neechan tak tau coba buka sendiri" jawab Hinata tersenyum manis kepada adiknya yang cantik itu

Hanabi pun membuka dan ternyata!

"Yayyy! Neechan ini kan jam yang aku impikan dulu. baju ini juga ahh yang ini jugaaa!" teriak Hanabi kegirangan saking senangnya melihat hadiah diberikan kakanya itu

Semua Ingat ini Hari Ulang Tahun Hanabi Hyuuga "27 maret" jadi author masukin aja deh sekalian di fic ini hehehe..

"Tentu saja ini kan hari ulang tahun mu kan Hanabi chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Hanabi memastikan jawaban Hinata itu benar

"Terimakasih Neechan ternyata neechan masih ingat dengan UlangTahunku aku senang walaupun neechan sedikit ingat dengan ulangtahunku" jawab Hanabi yang sangat senang saat itu karena kakak kesayangannya masih sangat ingat dengan UlangTahunnya

"Tentu saja mana mungkin kakak nya sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahun adiknya iya bukan? Dan neechan juga sedikit ingat dengan ulangtahunmu dulu memang neechan ingat saat itu Hanabi ulangtahun dikerjain sampai Hanabi cemberut sama neechan dan Neji nii-san! Iya kan?" senyum Hinata pada adiknya

Hanabi pun malu da sangat senang

"Iya neechan aku sangat ingat itu! Arigatou Neechan! Aku sayang Neechan!" jawab Hanabi sambil memeluk kakaknya yg sangat dia sayang

"Douitashimashite Hanabi-chan! Kakak juga sayang padamu

Walaupun Ingatannya hilang selama 2 tahun , tpi dia berusaha untuk mengingat ulangtahun adik kesayangannya itu ..

.

TBC

Fufu~ saya usahain yang agak sedikit panjang updatenya hehehehehe.. dan akhirnya chapter 2 update juga ^o^)/ semoga kalin suka dengan fic Naru yg ini ya! Maaf kalau Fic nya jelek

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Baca Chapter selanjutnya!

Sekian!

Mind to review?


End file.
